


Ecstatic

by Kalidescope_View



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: All i know is it's pretty gay, Fluff, Gays in queerentine come get this wholesome date to project on juice, I can call you out because I am you, I don't know if this is an AU Fix It Future fic or what, I don't know the british equivalent to Lush help, I had a list of prompts from months ago and one of them was Snowbaz at a bathbomb store so, I have no idea, I thought I knew how tags worked, I've edited these more then five times now, Liberal use of vine refferences, M/M, Maybe a drabble, Not Beta Read we die like the mage, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, They go to Lush :), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and fluff, probably a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalidescope_View/pseuds/Kalidescope_View
Summary: “ Why?” I ask, and Baz sighs again, then stops abruptly. I run straight into him.“ That’s why,” Baz says, smirking, annoyance forgotten in a wave of smugness. I don’t blame him, my face must have been something.“ Oh,” I say stupidly, still staring at the overwhelming mountains of brightly colored spheres and bars, “ ...I wasn’t expecting that.”AKA, Snowbaz goes to Lush and shop for Bath bombs!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: snowbaz





	Ecstatic

**Author's Note:**

> MmMM I don't even write fluff what is this. 
> 
> The tags basically sum this up, short n sweet snowbaz ficlet?? Drabble?? Idk it's something. Hopefully it quenches your fluff cravings or at least holds them at bay til you find your next story.

“ Yes, Snow, it’s a store entirely for Bath Bombs,” Baz sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose like I was being ridiculous. (I’m really not, why is there a store just for Bathbombs?) (I’m not even sure what Bath Bombs are. All I know is Penny tried to make them with Agatha in a desperate attempt to bond once. It didn’t end well) 

If anything, Baz is being the ridiculous one. Dragging me around a mall just for glorified soap? ( (  _ Is it soap? _ I wonder, chewing my pretzel pensively as Baz pulls me around another corner). 

But it’s Baz, and he’s dragging me along in  _ my _ Oxford University tee (he only seems to like dressing like a normal bloke when they’re clothes he stole from me), and he’s  _ excited.  _ I wouldn’t say giddy because well... _ Baz,  _ but it might be one of the times he gets close to that.

So I don’t really mind.

Still.

“ Why?” I ask, and Baz sighs again, then stops abruptly. I run straight into him.

“ That’s why,” Baz says, smirking, annoyance forgotten in a wave of smugness. I don’t blame him, my face must have been something.

“ Oh,” I say stupidly, still staring at the overwhelming mountains of brightly colored spheres and bars, “ ...I wasn’t expecting that.”

“ Obviously,” Baz drawls, grin pointy from his slightly too long canines. He grabs my hand pulls me into the store, but he doesn’t drag me along this time. It’s gentle, almost like the start of a dance.

I take a deep breath, trying to inhale all of the scents assaulting my nose. I don’t think I’ll be able to smell for a week after this, but it’s so worth it, I don’t think I’ve ever smelled anything this  _ amazing _ .

We don’t get far beyond the doorway. We end up standing barely inside, staring in awe, overwhelmed. It wasn’t just our sight and sense of smell that was being used too. Some pop song I half know is playing softly in the background. Baz hums along to it as he takes in the store, most likely subconsciously, because I know if I pointed it out he’d deny he ever was (even if I had a recording and twenty witnesses). He says all pop songs sound the same, and when I tried to argue, he started talking about fancy music terms I don’t know- the disadvantage of having a boyfriend who plays the violin and studied music in college, you can’t argue your tastes in it with him. 

I can’t fault him for being distracted enough to do so either. The store is the definition of distracting. Everything corner seemed to beg for my attention with bright intriguing colors or new enticing aromas. Where do you even start? 

Like he could hear my thoughts, Baz takes my hand again and mutters, “ This seems as good a place to start as any.” 

We walk to the right and I drifted to a bunch of pale red bath bombs. Not quite pink, but not quite normal red either. I picked one up, sniffed it, and ecstatically realized the familiar scent. I looked down at the label on the crate the rest were in and grinned. 

“ Baz!” I called, maybe a bit louder than necessary. He jumped and looked up, only a few feet away, hovering over some pale, rose-colored ones.

“ Simon?” He asked, confused. I grinned even wider and held up the ball. He still looked nonplussed.

“ Baz, they’re  _ sour cherry flavored!” _

“ Are they?” He abandoned the pink bath bombs and strolled over to me. He glanced at the tag as well and gave a small ghost of a smile when he read it. He leaned in as I held it out for him to smell, our foreheads touching. He raised his eyebrows, and I giggled.

“ Good, isn’t it?”

“ Surprisingly so,” He said, looking impressed. He leans back and for a second I feel a pang of disappointment, but then he grabs my hand, his smile growing into a full smirk, pulling me to his pile, “ But mine are still better.” 

* * *

It’s nearly four hours later, and we’re in the back of my car. The rain falls down in cold grey sheets outside but curled up in the backseats next to Baz, the heater blasting, and with fresh hot chocolate in hand, I’ve never felt warmer. 

Penelope finally managed to drag us out of Lush without physically being there. The first three times I don’t notice, but by the time she calls Baz, and it’s the fourth time she’s tried to reach us, and she’s pissed. We’re supposed to get home for dinner because we don’t just order takeout nowadays because Shepard can actually cook.

But we can face her wrath later. I curl up closer to Baz as he shows me another silly skit on youtube from his phone. 

“ What’re these called again?” I yawn, and Baz sighs. 

“ Vines, they’re the height of modern culture.”

I watch as some guy jumps off a counter in a full-body, bright green, skin-tight costume (maybe he’s supposed to be an alien) and screams “I’M GAY” while laughter busts from behind the camera. I wonder what’s so wrong with modern culture and why this is the height of it. The fact that Baz finds them so amusing is beyond me, it goes completely against his character to be laughing at people screaming random things in their bathroom mirror. Yet here he is, cackling at someone in a spiderman costume screaming about Wednesday. It’s a weird experience. I yawn again and roll over so my head’s resting in his lap. 

“ Do you still think a store dedicated entirely to Bath Bombs is ridiculous, Simon?” He asks, and I twist around to get a better look at him. He smirks down at me teasingly, but the rest of his expression is soft and his eyes glimmer with something that makes my heart beat even faster than it already was due to him using my name. 

“ No,” I murmur, brushing my fingers over our bag of fizzy goodness as Baz hums the same song from before and runs his hands through my hair. I close my eyes, enjoying the quiet patter from the rain and the fair shrieks from the phone, feeling at peace with the world and in love with Baz. My hand closes around the cherry bath bomb. I smile and close my eyes, “ No, I don’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if anyone wants a sequel where they go to the mall again/I explore more of their day before they went to Lush say so...? 
> 
> Also I struggled to try to wrap it together so sorry if the quality dropped off a cliff towards the end-
> 
> Endings are hard man :(
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
